The Ascendance
by Luna De Tenebris
Summary: When Orion De Luca suddenly becomes Lord of the De Luca family he is left unprepared. His sister makes a deal with a demon in a desperate attempt to help him. Orion is stricken to learn what she's done, but its to late, the demon Ciel and his sadistic companion will not rest until Orion sits upon his bloodied throne.
1. Prolouge- In Our Time of Mourning

In Our Time Of Mourning

Orion drummed his fingers against the table, it was an unwanted, nervous habit. He hadn't been to the manor in two years, since he had ran away from home at the age of 16. Despite his vows to never return, here he was partaking in his elder brothers wake. The ball room was done in garish black, to prove that people really were in mourning for the beloved Lord of the De Luca family. However the idea of a wake was just a ruse for politics and debauchery. Ladies pressing their slim bodies, and curvaceous breasts at rich men, in hopes of enticing them to spend their money. The men in turn using thinly veiled threats and blackmail to gain power. Yes, the world of the mafia hadn't changed one bit.

"Orion." He glanced up to see the demure face of his little sister looking at him expectantly, "Lorelei?" He said in question.

"Mother wishes to speak to you before the will is read. She waiting in the green room.. please listen to her Ory she's been through a lot."

Orion nodded and stood up. "I know." He said, leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. "It will all work out."

Orion strode off projecting an air of confidence he really wasn't sure he felt.

Lorelei watched her beloved brother walk away, and sighed. He truly was spectacular, platinum blond hair, a trade mark of their family shown in the lights. It was mostly slicked back but some had fallen down around his forehead. Grey blue eyes looked coldly around the room, as they always did now, and his gait was smooth and self assured. Even at his lowest point he seemed to fairly radiate royalty. Her elder brother Atticus before passing away hadn't attained Orion's grace, but he came in close second, his charm had won over many finicky allies. Lorelei knew mother would have Orion take over the "Family Business" as it was so aptly named. The De Luca family had always been a key player in the mafia, their influence extended everywhere and Atticus and their father before him had commanded respect that was seldom seen.

Orion knocked on the oak door and his mother called for him to enter. He smoothed a non existent wrinkle from his Armani suit and walked in. Orion's mother Sophine sat in a large winged back chair, more wrinkles seeming to have fallen upon her timeless face, as she graced him with a smile that he wasn't entirely sure he deserved.

"Mother," He said, kissing her check, "You look well."

She laughed softly, "Orion Donavyn Alexander De Luca, I have taught you better that to lie."

"Then mother, its a good thing I only speak the truth."

Sophine sighed at her son, he was a charmer like his father, but small talk was not the reason for this particular discussion.

"Ory.." She started hesitantly. "I know you have never wanted to be part of this life, you never wanted the responsibility, but I am begging you, I have no one else. To choose another would be blasphemy, and to vanish would be suicide."

Orion knew well enough what she was talking about. He was the only male heir, she was pleading for him to take over as mafia Lord. If the family placed their trust in another, especially another outside the family, his sister, him and his mother would no longer have ensured protection. If the family were to renounce their titles they would be eaten alive. He was their only chance for survival. Orion already known this, but hearing the words from his mother lips only solidified those nasty little facts. For all that he did not want this, he could and would not fail his family. Orion stood up straight, and gave a small bow.

"Come mother, the will shall be read any time, let us adjourn to the conference hall."

She nodded and stood, following him silently.

"The reading of the will of Lord Atticus Pericles Alexander De Luca will now commence. All readings will be unchangeable, as written by our late Lord." The reader cleared his throat and began,

"I Atticus Pericles Alexander De Luca, being relatively sound of mind am writing this will in hopes that when my unwanted but no less expected end is met you may know my last words. To my lovely little sister Lorelei, I give you the summer home in Italy. You were to young to remember it I know, but I hope you will treat it as a safe haven in times of need, and also as a remembrance of our heritage. To my mother I leave you my love, and memory, you have said many times that you need nothing else and I will not disrespect that. However know that any time you wish, you may claim what you will. To my brother Orion I give you a big dose of harsh reality. You are the sole inheritor of my title, and all responsibilities it carries. Bring our family fame and take care of mama and Lori. I also leave you my private library, key, and Lordship ring. Use them well little brother. I now conclude my will and testimony."

"Orion looked at his mother and sister to see them crying. He sighed quietly to himself, straightening up, he raised his left hand into the air, commanding the rooms attention.

"I Orion Donavyn Alexander De Luca, do accept the De Luca Lordship title, and ring."

Jameson, the will reader bowed low with the rest of the room murmuring their congratulations, before hurrying over to bestow upon him the object he had been gifted. Orion slipped the ring onto his right thumb, noticing the crest, a rearing golden Leopard against the backdrop of dark royal blue. A sense of empowerment came over him, orion vowed never to fail them.


	2. Chapter 1- In Your Time of Need

Chapter 1

In Your Time of Need

Black nothingness stretched long passed what the eye could see. It simply went on and on, lesser men would be driven to insanity, consumed by the empty space which seemed to devour all it encompassed. However they were not lesser men, in fact it would be hard to deem them men at all. Each of these dark creatures were to tainted for such words, and they embraced it as they fed on the souls of the mortals. Their own morals diminished by the irony of the human race until they were nothing more than monsters. In this space object were formed at will, only to vanish when their uses ran out. A lone figure might walk by, bricks of cold grey shadows would meld into existence, only seconds before feet would touch them. The moment the figure passed however, the bricks would fade away, like they never existed. Birds would fly over head, black ravens would blur to life from the listless clouds, only to melt away moments later. This was their life, a cold, colorless life. So different from the lives that had been led before, and yet so utterly the same.

In the midst of grey, a young child fell gracefully into a chair which had, like all else appeared seconds before. The child carried with him an air of royalty, from his posture, to the elegant shape of his face, and cold, calculating red eyes. The impossible light which filtered in pathetically from a large window shone on black hair, and highlighted a blue sheen. The child was dressed in clothes fit for the queen, if not for the fact that they were done in the style of the victorian era. His small body was decorated in a black suit, neck bow and cufflinks, the top was juxtapose to the slack like shorts on his lower half. Shiny black heeled shoes graced small feet, and his grey stockings were up to the knee. Yes, he was in spectacular fashion for a funeral.

"I'm bored.."

He drawled to no one in particular, and sneered when no response was given. He was all alone save the chair which he occupied. They sat inside four large black walls, of the smokey study, of the desolate mansion. Even though it was certainly a possibility, neither the chair, nor anything else answered him.

A small grimace graced his pale features, before for he took an absolutely meaningless breath of air and yelled.

"Sebastian!"

Not a second passed before a tall figure appeared in front of him. It knelt to the floor, one white gloved hand over his heart, the other resting with practiced ease against his lower back.

"Yes my Lord?"

His voice came almost monotone in annoyance. Black hair soft as feathers fell around his pointed face, if the child was pale than this man was corps like. A thin rapier materialized and was promptly thrust into the man's chest. Or it would have been, had the man not let into the air, only to land again by the recently materialized door. He tutted quietly to himself, and shook his head slightly.

"Now, now, my Young Lord, I thought you aim was improving."

"Don't test me Sebastian, I'm in a foul mood."

Sebastian only smiled. It stretched across his face like some feral cheshire grin. He bowed low and let the shadows swallow him.

"But of course my Young Lord.."

Ciel frowned at the echoing voice, it wasn't like Sebastian to leave, true there had been no direct order for entertainment but, that was no excuse. Ciel was fairly certain that the past hundred years or so had been enough to sooth his butler's annoyance at the idea of eternal servitude… alas apparently not. He hummed to himself, maybe it was simply that Sebastian had something planned, that could explain his attitude...no.. he was always like that. He sighed and slumped in his seat for a fraction of a second before straightening up, bad posture was a devil to fix, he would not tempt it.

Ciel blinked slowly, it felt.. no I couldn't be, it hadn't happened in years… But the pulling sensation in his gut was getting stronger, not a lot, but stronger. He sat up straight in his chair, a manic grin slowly spread, and his eyes took on a sadistic gleam. Oh yes, it was happening.

He was being summoned. He chuckled just a little, and then he began to cackle, which turned into a full bellied laugh. The poor, poor soul, he would not go easy on them, oh no, no, no, it had been much to long for that sort of thing.

Within seconds Sebastian appeared again, as calm and collected as always, but Ciel knew. He could feel the excitement fairly radiating off his butler, the bloodlust which had come with renewed vigor once Ciel had turned. It was high time something happened in this truly God forsaken world.

Ciel watched in fascination as his hands began to blur, before coming back into focus like an old telly, when the connection had been briefly lost. Hs feet began to shift as well, the tugging sensation increased. The blurs became much more frequent and the smokey ground seemed to retreat from their bodies. Then it came, the tendrils of black which held their world together began encroaching on the pair. It climbed like vines, wrapping around the bodies, dragging them down into nothing, and the world went truly black.

Ciel floated above the spot of his summons, below him was a girl. Her hair glowed silver in the candle light, as it flowed freely around her shoulders and back. She was kneeling over the circle. It was six feet and constructed in thick white chalk, the summoning sigils were all correct, albeit done with an obviously shaky hand.

He let his powers extend slowly, and watched as she glanced around nervously at the room as it dimmed. Her breath came in puffs, but she remained stead fast.

"Hello miss." He called down, "You have dared to summon me. Why? Tell me little miss, what could possibly be worth your soul?"

"I ask to form a contract." She said, her voice high pitched but unrelenting. "You will carry out all the commands I give you until my brother Orion rules the mafia world, and his power is completely secured."

"Oh" He laughed, "Then the little miss is really a little lady. Well then my Lady, I will do every deed you give me. I will slaughter thousands, if bribery, manipulations, and murder that I can do. I will even protect you little Lady, until such time as the requirements are fulfilled. But you know what happens then don't you Lady?" He giggled slightly, "You know why it is that demons are feared why calling on us is just soo taboo?"

She nodded, her eyes watered a little, but she continued to stare into the void.

"Tell me why little lady, tell me why." He whispered softly.

"Because.." She answered back, "Because you will eat my soul. But thats okay," She hurried on, "I don't mind, not really. I have no use, I am much to weak to help my brother in any other way. I would just cause trouble and drag him down. Ory is so scared. He puts on a powerful front, but I've heard him at night. Whispering into nothingness about how he is afraid he will fail. Ory can't fail!" She said with resolute conviction. "I Lorelei Avalon Brier De Luca, in agreement with the terms laid out, do so bond this demon of hell to my biddings, until all aspects of the agreement have been reached, as confirmed by me. At this time, I willingly grant him my immortal soul. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Echoed back Ciel.

Lorelei collapsed suddenly onto the ground, clutching her throat, screaming. Ciel watched on, he knew the pain well, the pain of the seal. It was etched in blood and magic right onto your skin. It burned like liquid fire, like slow knives and acid all forming on the skin. Drawing macabre picture, with the soft innocent flesh as a canvas. Blood trickled from between her fingers, and tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing and flowing onto the circle, the final seal. Ciel watched in abject fascination as the correlating seal was carved into his own wrist. He was numb to the pain now, after so many contracts the feeling was simply dulled as if it was nothing more than a pin scraping over skin.

Lorelei's screams quieted into a mixture of chocked sobs and pitiful whimpers, but she pulled her self back up. Ciel's interest peaked. Even harder men, with decades on her would take days to recover. Sometimes even weeks. She was shy and so very innocent, but strong, she would not break. Ciel knew he would so very much enjoy playing with her, watching the last stages of her life unfold. It would tease her, showing glimpses of what could have been. She would realize the terrible consequences of what had been done, and it would devastate her. However Ciel was certain that she would take every obstacle in her way, and burn it to the ground in the name of her beloved big brother.

It would be a wonderful sight.

Okay so I need a poll. Right now I am debating two ways this story could go. I could either follow the norm, and have one cohesive book. The chapters would be shorter, but I think updates would be more frequent. Or I could have each chapter be its own story, like the episodes in the anime. Yes it would all lead up to the plot line, it just wouldn't be as direct. However updates might be less frequent. Please let me know it you have any suggestions!

Also constructive criticism is really encouraged! I will make an effort to fix any mistakes found as I don't have a Beta.

Ciao ~

Tenebris


End file.
